Valiant Rhapsody
VR News RP News Currents: Boundaries decided for our territory, searching for alliances. Season: Summer Weather: Cloudy Prey: Plentiful New Members: None Rank ups: Hisui is now our second in command, Commissioner! War: None Deaths: None OOC News Currents: Commanders haven't been that active lately due to life hassles. Recruiting: Low Activity: Low Events: Nothing planned yet Culture Most of the members of Valiant Rhapsody believe in Animism, that all beings of nature have a spirit and should be respected for. Ceremonies are often held to honor the birth, death, rank ups, and victory. Story telling and singing is common of Valiant Rhapsody Most are nocturnal Species and breeds of all kinds are seen Ranks Ranks are designed into levels, and classes. It is separated into two major groups, Off duty and On duty. On Duty Ranks VRxC = Commander Commanders are the complete rulers of Valiant Rhapsody and make final decisions. Their word is law. VRxCO = Commissioner Second in commands, act much like Betas, taking care of hassles for the Commanders. The Basic Classes All classes have the availability to level up to a higher respect. Warrior Path: Those of the warrior class are designed to fight off invasions and use offensive attacks. # VRf = Fighter # VRC = Combator # VRxW = Warlord Assassin Path: Assassins must be able to carry out solo ranks, spy in times of war, and execute those on death row. # VRsco = Scout # VRA = Assassin # VRxE = Executioner Hunter Path: Expert prey gatherers, bringing much needed food to the family. # VRsca = Scavenger # VRHU = Hunter # VRxP = Predator Guardian Path: Masters of defensive tactics, staying close to home while warding away any uninvited guests. # VRd = Defender # VRP = Protector # VRxG = Guard Healer Path: A special class that few can be chosen into. They heal the sick the sick and damaged while studying all available herbs. The highest level of this class is given the same respect as the second in command. # VRhe = Healer # VRM = Medic # VRxS = Shaman Off Duty Ranks These ranks are the members that cannot or are not ready to fully able to take on responsibility of a class rank to be on duty. VRxT = Trainee Trainees are members that are old enough to start doing tasks and chores, exploring all ranks to find which one suits them best. Upon finding said rank, they will then move up to the first level of that class. VRxY = Youngling Younglings are pups, kits, hatchlings, calves, babies of the family. Too young to work, yet of age (Depending on species) will become a Trainee. VRxM = Mother Mothers are of course the care givers for Younglings or are pregnant with them. They may return to their class once their offspring become Trainees VRxEL = Elder Old retired members of their class or injured to the point of no repair. They have the same respect as the third level classes. Rules Rules of course, depend on the situation. Punishment goes according to the severity and how/ what was done. I.C. Rules: * Obey your Commanders and higher ranks. * Respect your prey as you would respect your comrades * Do not mate with any organism in other groups, loyalty to Valiant Rhapsody comes first * It is considered trespassing if you do not have permission to enter another groups territory * Failure to follow these rules results in exile or put on death row. O.O.C Rules: * Respect everyone please * OOC speak is done in group, party, whisper, sometimes general, but use brackets when needed * Keep sexual content to a minimum. Rated Teen * Don't touch Tyto, just... Don't... * No trolling or spamming * Failure to follow these rules may result in a kick or a ban, or just everyone ignoring you forever Over All Rules: * You're in a community map, be nice * We are a Semi-lit to Literate group, so no don't make fun of RP skill * All species are welcome here, so if you see a bunny or something give them the same respect as say a wolf * Neon colors are only allowed in moderation, meaning not the entire pelt eye popping green * Have fun~